


【团酷】复仇X卧底X救赎 3（pwp）

by Cindidy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 21:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17691578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindidy/pseuds/Cindidy
Summary: 我要走心要走心要走心！！！！我不要只做一个开车的老司机。





	【团酷】复仇X卧底X救赎 3（pwp）

“第三个问题，侠客是你的暗桩吗？”

 

一句“不是”几乎要脱口而出，却被狠狠咬住，酷拉皮卡的心脏缩到了极点，他已经没有什么神志，几乎就要落入对方提问的陷阱里。虽然侠客不是他的暗桩，但是刚刚他差点就承认了自己在家族里潜伏的势力。

库洛洛到底查出了什么？

他为什么会问自己暗桩这样的话？

为什么是侠客？这个问题有什么含义吗。

他紧张极了，可是聪明的大脑却昏沉一片，连个像样的谎话都编不出，而就在这时，库洛洛的手指还好死不死地摸上了他身后的小穴。

“为什么不回答我？这个问题需要思考吗？”他把青年搂在身前，一低头便能看见那两个迷人的腰窝，和下面雪白的臀线，现在他的手指陷入了臀瓣之间，虽然看不见菊穴，却能看见自己的手指一寸寸地没入，最后全部被吃进。

“。。。我，我不明白，您的意思，呜，什么，暗桩？”

库洛洛轻轻地笑出了声，他的手指感受到对方不受控制的夹紧，然后在那痉挛中开始浅浅地抽插，没几下便在入口两个指节找到了酷拉皮卡的敏感点，真是非常好找的位置，非常。。。好艹的人。

“没什么，刚刚那就是最后一个问题了”他的右手终于松开了酷拉皮卡的性器，转而抚上了那腰窝，左手有技巧地开始在那前列腺处施力，顶得青年鼻息紊乱。“我问完了，你现在可以射了”

身体所有的紧绷和防线都在听见这句话后放松了下来，过于难熬的欲望让酷拉皮卡几乎流下泪来。没有任何的抚摸，他的性器却在得到许可后，就像是训练有素一样，吐出了一大串精液，但是因为长时间的忍耐和后穴不停捣乱的手指，他的射精并不顺畅，那白色的精液几乎是缓缓流下，沿着性器流到根部，最后滴落在地板上，就如同失禁一样。酷拉皮卡被铐住手指紧紧缴成一片，太羞耻了，而他的羞耻心同时也进一步放大了他的快感，等他全部射完，他的性器也因为后穴的欲望而继续高挺着，青年不自觉地将额头靠在了蜘蛛首领的肩膀上，身体因为新一轮的快感再一次颤抖了起来。

库洛洛眼神黯了下来。酷拉皮卡因为他的许可，在没有触碰的情况下自己射精，这一点是很多性奴经过调教后都不一定可以做到的事情。

这个人是极品的SUB。

他抱着青年，听着青年咬紧嘴唇，化作鼻音的喘息，突然就想起了自己和他第一次见面时的场景。

黑帮家族的性奴聚会，他站在一边品酒，虽然是圈子里有名的dom，但是却没有人敢和他搭讪。而且和其他的dom不同，比起把家里的小可爱牵出来炫耀，他更喜欢将人给藏起来，蜘蛛家族的首领是个占有欲很重的人。他抿了一口香槟，觉得这样的宴会不来也罢，准备提前退场，这时却听见了一旁传来的争执。

似乎是琪塔家族那个肥猪族长看上了某个服务生，要强行逼那青年做自己的性奴。他斜着眼打量了几眼那位被骚扰的金发青年，双腿修长，争执中黑色的衬衫被掀起，露出了一小截白色的腰线，脸转过来，长得也十分好看，还有那雪白耳垂上挂着的一枚红色耳坠，确实是。。。找艹。

他放下了酒杯，不自觉地往那走了两步。

那肥猪可能是收不到答复恼羞成怒，命令手下抓住了青年，准备在大厅里表演一场霸王硬上弓，他看着那令人作呕的手解开青年的扣子，一大片好看的白色争前恐后的跃出，青年却没有任何的反抗。衬衫几乎被褪下，终于露出了在人鱼线处的黑色纹身。是一只蜘蛛。

原来不是什么服务生，是他们家族的新人。

那肥猪的手顿了顿，有些犹豫，但是青年衣服下的景色却勾走了他的魂，雪白的肌肤，粉色的因暴露而挺起的乳珠，还有那黑色蜘蛛下的人鱼线，一路延伸到裤子里，很想诱人看看那青年的玉茎，和藏在后面的菊穴。

被美色给予了勇气，他的手就要落下，少年却在这时开了口。

“抱歉，文尔森先生，我其实已经有主人了。”周围登时就安静了，这话说的十分有深意，许多人立刻就联想到了，那蜘蛛家族里喜欢收藏奴隶的首领。

这少年竟是库洛洛的性奴？！连库洛洛本人在一旁也吃了一惊，自己什么时候有的小可爱，这是为了脱身不得已？还是想趁机故意引起他的注意，爬上他的床？

周围的人群终于终于注意到了身后一直站着的蜘蛛首领，顿时风流云散，那肥猪悄咪咪地打量一下蜘蛛的神色，却被库洛洛一个眼神给震慑住，只能不情不愿的退下。

现在只剩下他们两个人。

青年看见他吓了一跳，当场给他表演了一下什么叫做面红耳赤，他看着那红得和耳坠一个颜色的小巧耳垂，喉结不自觉地下移。

“你是家族新招的人？”

“...是的boss，我是4月加入家族的，代号404”

“名字”

“酷拉皮卡”

他往前走了一步，对方不敢后退只能侧着头避开视线

“据我所知，我的家族有规定，成员不能有第二个主人。”

“...抱歉boss，刚刚只是不得已，我只有一个主人。”

“哦，是谁？”他又往前走了一步，拇指轻轻托起了青年的下巴。

“是。。您。”青年的双眼看不出情绪，但是脸颊却红得发烫。库洛洛垂着眼眸望着他，盯着那唇瓣中间的红润唇珠，顿时理解了刚才那肥猪想要出手的原因。

到底是不是故意想要勾引他，已经无所谓了，现在他只想将自己胯下的性器塞入这人的口腔，看那一颗唇珠衔住他的柱身。

“酷拉皮卡，我缺一个sub”他开口道“我觉得你很合适”

青年被蜘蛛眼眸里的侵略灼伤，他张了张嘴，却吐不出话。他带着觉悟来到敌营，为了达成目的甚至做了委身人下的准备，但是真到了这一刻，他却发现，自己做不到，他做不到将身体交给别人，做不到嘴里淫词浪语取悦别人，他看着库洛洛黑沉沉的眼眸，觉得自己的灵魂和心都要被吸走，心脏突然开始不受控制地砰砰跳动。

强扭的瓜不甜，库洛洛放下了手，他往后退了半步，将自己身上的侵略感不动声色地收了回去。

“明天来九十层报到吧，酷拉皮卡，我希望你可以做我的助理。”

蜘蛛最不缺的就是耐心，他盯着自己想要的猎物，开始织网。

“还有，以后不要叫我boss，我比较喜欢你叫我‘先生’。”

 

Tbc


End file.
